FF7: Blood That Binds
by Matrix Taylor
Summary: This is set right after the events of Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children with some minor changes of course. Meet Nemi Kadaj. Handsome. Rockstar. Remnant?


FF7: Blood That Binds

By: Matrix Taylor

Type: Adventure/ Family/Action

Rated: T (mild language & cruel humor)

Game: Final Fantasy 7/ Advent Children

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Since it's been awhile since I've done anything for the Final Fantasy Arc, I've decided to add yet another fic to it. Hope it comes out alright. It is not hinted as yaoi although could be mistaken as such. Events take place after Advent Children. Of course, I've tampered with the outcome of the original events that take place to suite my own sick needs. *grins*

Yes…I've kept the Remnants (Avatars) alive. I personally felt that they shouldn't have died in the first place.

Reno: You do know that they're the bad guys, right?

M.T.: I blame Jenova.

Vincent Valentine: We all do.

DISCLAIMER: Final Fantasy 7 belongs to their rightful owners and distributors. The songs featured in the fic also do not belong to me.

Chapter 1: Gravity

Cloud Strife, ex-soldier, silently sat listening to the rain outside as instruments beeping implying that the occupants in the room were still breathing, and lost in his own troubled thoughts. He just could not help but continue to ask himself why he did it. Why did he save them? Why didn't he just let them die even through he knew that it was their wish to do so? No! It was Jenova's wish for the three to die just to bring back Sephiroth. But even if this was not so, they had Geostigma and will eventually die anyways. So, why save them? Wouldn't it have been easier to release them from being Sephiroth's Avatars and Jenova's puppets through death?

It was the sudden moan he heard beside him which signaled a possible awakening of the youngest of the Avatars which snapped Cloud's thoughts and attention back into the present. His mako blue eyes turned to focus on the silver haired young man who, along with his two brothers, lay unconscious for a month now in a hospital located just outside the outskirts of Midgar. However, like so many times before, the remnant remained unconscious, calling out to his "mother" in his sleep. The thing that called itself Jenova… Sweat beading his forehead and falling down his face, causing the machines to go berserk once again. As always, a nurse will rush in and get him settled down and the machine will go back to the steady rhythm it began before it was interrupted.

That was how it was suppose to happen.

However the turquoise eyed Avatar, as the machined screamed in distress, suddenly bolted upright with his eyes opened wide. It took him a minute to realize that he was in a hospital hooked up to machines. Upon closer inspection, he noted only the thing which caused a painful, painful, burning sensation in his left arm, but also flimsy gown that he was now wearing instead of black leather. It made him flinch as he thought about those days back in the lab and the experiments.

The last thing Kadaj could remember was his Niisan holding him in his arms after he was terribly wounded. Afterwards, he remembered hearing a voice which sounded like his mother's own, however, it was more peaceful then the voice he was use to hearing in his head. He looked over and saw both Yazoo and Loz lying in similar hospital beds dressed in the same similar gowns with their eyes closed. He suddenly became angry as he wondered what happened to the one he and his brothers called Mother.

_ "Just live Kadaj. After all…everyone deserves a second chance." _He could hear the familiar, gentle voice say to him.

That woman, the one he now called Mother, wanted them to live. Bt that meant that it will be a long time before he or his brothers ever got to see their mother again. Didn't their mother want them with her? Kadaj was confused wondering why mother sent them back instead of letting them stay with her. Was it because she didn't want them after all? Kadaj shook the thought from his mind knowing there had to be another reason why she would not allow them to be with her. He refuses to believe that their mother just abandoned them. Feeling the burning sensation of the IV in his right arm, he reached over to pull it out.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." A familiar voice says, causing Kadaj to direct his gaze to the source.

Automatically, his turquoise gaze met the familiar mako blue and then soft brown eyes belonging to a dark haired young woman who he remembered as Tifa. She was there with Niisan. She stood not too far away from him. The children usually with Niisan and Tifa were not present.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Kadaj says, eyes glaring and turning into slits.

"It's nice to see you're finally awoke." Tifa says nonchalantly.

Tifa picked flowers to replace the withered ones in the vase by each Avatar's bed on the dresser. She often hummed to herself, looking over at the unconscious bodies of each remnant. Although she knew all the awful things they did, she silently admitted that she felt sorry for them. She knew it was Jenova who made them the way they were. She often wondered what would happen once they woke up. It looked like her answer was finally going to be answered.

"Where am I? Why aren't I with Mother?" Kadaj asked.

She briefly met his eyes and said, "Cloud saved you from dying."

This answer completely surprised the turquoise eyed Avatar.

"Why?" Kadaj asked. "Why did he save me? Is he the reason why we are not still with Mother?"

"We've all asked him that. He doesn't know himself. I guess…it's because…he would probably blame himself if you died and he didn't at least try to save you. Besides, I don't think your mom would like to see you die. I think she would want to live and go on about your lives in peace."

Kadaj frowned again confused. He really didn't want to believe her. However, he knew she was not lying to him. He remembered the boy she protected despite the fact that the kid had Geostigma. Kadaj remembered that his name was Denzel.

"Dilly Dally. Shilly Shally." Cloud simply responds softly, more in thought though said aloud.

He still did not know why he saved them. He had no idea what he or the others plan to do once they all awoke. He looked around the room as now only two remained in a deep slumber wondering when they too would gain conscious like their brother.

+!+

On the long, open road on his custom built motorcycle, a dark haired young man with mako blue eyes headed to a place called Midgar for his concert. It was the same place his mother said he would find all the answers to his questions. The mystery of what he was and where he came from. His real mother refused to tell him anything more about the man who helped sire him. The same man who is responsible for leaving both he and his mother alone when eh was only about a year old. The same man who broke his mother's heart. The only thing he really knew was that his name was Sephiroth.

Ever since he could remember, he has always been a loner. He was a outcast of his hometown and the "black sheep" child of the family. Even though her family tried to get them to give him up, his mother refused saying that he was the only thing that she had of the man she believe she wil ever love. It was then her family completely disowned her and the child she ended up naming Nemi Kadaj. Once Nemi turned five, he and his mother moved to a place where they could live a normal life and finally make friends. No one knew of what or who he really was. That was until about two years or less ago when Geostigma broke out and Nemi just happen to get it…

Suddenly, he felt a sharp stab of pain in his quickly increased, causing him to grimace and lose control of the motorcycle he just happens to be riding. His motorcycle practically landed on top of him. Everything began to become a blur as the pain in his head continued to increase until he completely blacks out.

(Dream Sequence)

Two people were on top of a building. One was in a wheelchair with a blanket over them. It was hard to make out their features. But the Geostigma on his hand was more then obvious to see. The second was a young boy. He did not seem much older then fifteen. Leaving only his left turquoise eye visible, his white hair fell in his face. His pupils were like slits.

The man in the wheelchair suddenly stood up and threw the white blanket off revealing a younger man with a patch over his right eye. He was dressed in a white suit and a bullet proof vest on top. In his right hand, he held a black box. The fifteen year old gasped.

"Mother?" The young boy replied, his pupils becoming somewhat normal at that moment.

"A good son would have known." The man who was once in the wheelchair says.

Then the man threw the box over the side of the unfinished building as if it was nothing. The other, now angry, threw a burst of materia at the man with the patch over his eye. It missed him as the man dived off of the building. The teenager jumped also, following in the man with the patch's wake.

With a sudden flash, the scene of the dream changed. Now there were three young men dressed in dark leather and motorcycles were on a cliff looking down as if they were waiting for something or someone. On this cliff, lying on the ground was an old sword. The two bikers on the right and left were unfamiliar. However, the biker in the middle was more than familiar. It was the same fifteen year old teen on top of the building.

(Dream Sequence End: Present)

Moaning, Nemi opened his eyes to see that he was lying on the ground. It took him a moment to realize that he was actually lying on the ground. Grunting and mumbling to himself, Nemi got his feet, brushing off his blue jeans, now torn at the knees, Nemi Kadaj looked around him. Not too far away, his motorcycle lay on the ground. Something told him that he wasn't knocked out for very long. The pain he felt in his head moments ago now resided into nothing more then the figment of his imagination. But Nemi was no fool. He knew it would be back. It just made him want to search for more answers.

He went over to his motorcycle and picked it up. Afterwards, he threw his leg over the bike, getting into it.

"A good son would of known." Nemi recited. Then to himself he asks, "Known what?"

With another question plaguing him, Nemi Kadaj headed towards his intended destination.

~To Be Continued

AUTHOR'S LAST WORDS: R&R


End file.
